


Voltron: Spirit of Revolution (Sky)

by bardofapollo



Series: Voltron: Spirit of Revolution [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Forget everything you thought you knew about Voltron in a rewrite I have had brewing for months.In book one, Sky, follow the spirit of the Black Lion through Allura in assembling Voltron and starting a revolution against the corrupted universe.---Here we go





	Voltron: Spirit of Revolution (Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord im scared marty

A tall woman with dark skin and long white hair stood at the hull of the ship. She wore an armored skin tight suit of white, accented with pink and glowing blues. Her hair was pulled back by a circlet adorned with a blue gem. Her hands rested upon two slender pedestals with glowing blue orbs on the top. The light seemed to seep into her skin, absorbing its energy. Her ship shook under the weight of attacks while she gripped tightly to her stand.

“Queen Melenor, the particle barrier is diminishing to nearly ten percent now! What are your orders?” One of her subjects begged.  
The queen only grimaced and clenched her fingers.  
“My Queen, please we need a procedure!”

She grit her teeth and straightened herself out, “Fetch Lord Coran and the children to the bridge. Immediately,” she ordered.  
“Yes your highness!” They yelled before abandoning their station at the side of the deck.

Melenor ran over to take their place, tapping the tablet before pulling up a large colored hologram. It displayed five buttons, black, red, green, yellow, and blue in the shape of a star. Both the black and the red points were faded and mute. She tapped the three other buttons, making a pink outline appear around them, and an additional purple button on the side of her pointed ear.

“This is Queen Melenor hailing all remaining Paladins and Queen Honerva. Do you copy?” She shouted into the communicator.  
One by one the remaining Paladins and queen responded to her hailing signal, confirming their presence.  
She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows. “Paladins, report back to the Castle. You are to retreat at once!”  
“What?!”  
“We cannot retreat!”  
The Paladins exclaimed their displeasure while the Queen’s frustration only grew. Her wife spoke before she had to.  
“Zarkon is dead! Voltron’s leader is gone. Melenor was his second in command and this is our planet you are on. You will follow the orders of your Queen.”  
A heavy silence hung over the communicator line before a masculine voice spoke out and the blue line was highlighted. “Affirmative. Returning to the Castle now.”

**Author's Note:**

> support me or whatever yall know the drill  
> https://linktr.ee/fructosefolk
> 
> comments give me life and motivation


End file.
